Here We Are
by bubble-rouge08
Summary: REPOST About Fred and Angelina Johnson after their Hoggyyears


HERE WE ARE  
  
© TONI/CATE  
  
Frederick Weasley walked through the Quidditch pitch one Saturday morning. The rest of the Hogwarts students and most of the staff went off home for the Christmas holidays. "I used to walk these parts all the time," he thought to himself. He is an alumnus himself. Graduated last year with a handful of N.E.W.T. marks and a Gryffindor Common Room Award for 'One of the Funniest Twins'. "I was always with George and sometimes with my best friend Angelina. I wonder where she is right now."  
  
His question was answered right away when a swoosh of scarlet flew past his eyes and ruffling his hair. He looked up and guessed the rider was using a Firebolt. The figure stopped and said, "Hi Fred! Reminiscing too, are you?" It was Angelina Johnson, former Gryffindor chaser.  
  
"Yes," Fred smiled. "Nice broom you got there! Yours?"  
  
She got down and walked to Fred. She was a head shorter than he was. "Nah. I met Harry in Hogsmeade a while ago in your shop. I asked if I could borrow his broom. So he summoned it and lent it to me. Cool huh?" Angelina hugged her old friend. "So, what's up?"  
  
Fred returned the embrace and added a kiss on the forehead. She smiled and his heart jumped. "Nothing much. Being busy with the shop with George and last summer Ron and Charlie helped. Ginny will next summer. Aside from that.passed the Apparation test. You Angel?" He said that with a twinkle in his eyes. The feeling was different than the way he used to say her nickname.  
  
Angelina shouldered the broom and walked around the field with Fred. She felt something weird from deep inside. "Oh, Mr. Percy Weasley gave me a little break," she grinned. "Boy, your brother can have a big head sometimes."  
  
"Sometimes?" Fred laughed. "Old Percy's head is ALWAYS big!" He put his hands over his eyes just like glasses and imitated his older brother, "Frederick Weasley, I have orders from Mrs. Molly Weasley to stop you from giving Pig, Ronald's owl Engorgement Pills." Both of them laughed.  
  
"Does he really do that?" Angelina asked between laughs. Tears found their way down her cheeks due to hard laughing.  
  
"No. But with his HIGH dignity rate, I trust he will someday," said Fred helping Angelina wipe off tears. "The only time he let loose of his HEAD was in our Quidditch match two years ago."  
  
"I remember that," Angelina said. "That was our best game. Winning the Cup is just so special not just for Oliver but for the both of us too." She took Fred's hand in hers and led them to their usual hangout.below the Gryffindor goal posts. "I still like it here.especially at night. Do you, Fred?"  
  
He smiled and both sunk down beside each other. "Of course, Angel. This is the last place I've cried when it's time to go and leave Hogwarts. Plus, this is where you used to tell me your secrets about House mates and stuff."  
  
"About my fellow G-chasers," she smiled stretching her long legs, "about boys, other Houses, teachers and our friends." She looked at Fred in the eye and another jolt pushed her in the stomach. "What is that Angelina Johnson?" she asked herself. "This is Fred Weasley, your friend. You don't have to have these feelings. What is this?"  
  
"Yeah," the red head smiled. "And that time we won, you were fancying Oliver, you got your first detention from Snape, and finally fed the Blast Ended Skrewts. Oliver.well, he knew that but he has his eyes on Mafalda. You hated her to bits!"  
  
"And who would've thought we become best pals and work in the Ministry," Angel added. "Actually, George also kissed me that day."  
  
Fred looked down on his friend. His eyebrows are up kind of like mad surprise. Fred felt his blood surge through his veins. "W-where?" he asked in a shaking voice.  
  
She smiled. She thought, "Fred is being defensive against his twin. I hope he's not offended." Fred repeated the question now holding her hand. "Just here." Angel said planting a kiss on his lips.  
  
For a split second she thought she was in heaven. Fred thought so too. This was their first kiss with each other. Angel was the first to pull away. "I'm sorry, Angelina," Fred stammered collecting his thoughts. "I never.um.thought.well, George would.do such a thing."  
  
"That's all right Fred," Angel whispered. "I am the one who is supposed to be sorry. I was hoping I wouldn't resort to that. I just.just.missed you so much that my heart hurt. I figured that you would be here so." She tried to stifle a sob. Fred held her tight against his chest.  
  
"Okay, Angel," Fred smiled. "I missed you too." Angel smiled and hugged him. "It's so warm in her arms," he thought. "I mean, you're my best friend and all apart from Lee and my twin." he was stuttering, lacking words to say. "And.it's been a month since we last kissed.oh I mean.seen each other." He turned as red as his hair and even redder.  
  
Before anyone could say more, the students mostly from the 4th year to 7th flooded the Halls of Hogwarts. They have returned from Hogsmeade with bags and bags of sweets, dress robes and what Fred recognized a dozen of students who ate Canary Creams and Parrot Tarts. Among them were good ole Neville, Dennis Creevey and his older brother, and even Ginny had a blast with the Blondie Mints that turned her hair all blond.  
  
"So I guess this is farewell," Angel said as she collected herself from the bottom of the goal posts. "I'll return Harry's broom now. Bye, Fred and thanks!"  
  
"I'll be at the shop if you need somebody to talk to," Fred said walking alongside her. "I'll go to my sister. I don't like her hair all blond." They laughed. By the time they got through the crowd, they were dumbfounded on what they saw. Harry and Ginny hand in hand and the girl was crying on the boy's shoulder.  
  
Ron and Hermione on the other hand were exchanging smacks on the lips. Obviously they are in love. "Hey you lot!" Fred sneered. "Little PDAs here. What's up?"  
  
"Oh Ginny's hair turned blond," Ron said. "I told her not take those mints but she persisted. Dad was by your store. He bought some of those too to prank on Percy."  
  
"'He deserves that!' Fred said.  
  
"Then he packed a trick cauldron along with it," Hermione added. "Ginny girl, your brother's here."  
  
Ginny hugged Fred tightly. "Oh why didn't you tell me it would affect all of us?" she almost shouted amongst the tears.  
  
"Hey, no family, no friends," Fred said taking out another mint and handing it to his sister. "I even got fired by our latest invention.Liquid Chips. It sent me to the little boys' room every five minutes."  
  
The crying girl ate the mint and her hair turned back to the Weasley color. Harry thanked Fred and greeted Angelina. With a mischievous smirk he said, "So, is there anything going ON with you?"  
  
Angelina turned red and stammered, "No.we.um.just want to.well, go back to the memories. I heard they are letting alumni to attend the Yule Ball. I saw Oliver by Three Broomsticks talking to Hagrid. And Flint at the gates of Shrieking Shack too scared to get in." That one blew the laughs even for the surrounding Slytherins. Harry looked stern after that. "Don't worry, it's not the full moon." she winked. "Thanks for the superb broom!"  
  
"No problem, Angelina," Harry said. "Ginny, I'll help you with your shopping, hun. Fred, Angelina thank you!"  
  
Fred bid goodbye to the small 'lovely' group. Angel did the same. They walked towards the front gates and straight to Hogsmeade. "Goodbye to you too, Fred," Angel said solemnly. The boy's heart melted. "I'll be by Three Broomsticks for a wee while. Want to come?"  
  
With that, his heart swelled. "Of course! My treat!" He took her hand and they walked to the bar. He felt some kind of funny affection with this very girl. She had been his best friend since both of them entered the team. And they had the same look on life and usually understood each other better than anyone else.  
  
"All right then," Angel said. "I'll have one large butterbeer and two strawberry creampuffs." She smiled at Fred knowing he'll add some more. Fred had always been there for her. Just right now that a funny, tingling and strange feeling coursed through her veins. "Is this the same Frederick Weasley that I've befriended?" she asked herself. "Of course he is!"  
  
"Same here, miss," Fred said. "And could you add an extra large butterbeer to that with two edible caramel straws please." He smirked at Angel. She smiled back. "She's changed," he thought. "She's more.more.beautiful."  
  
Madame Rosmerta led them to a table behind the large family-sized one. "There you are, you two love birds. Enjoy!"  
  
The two 'friends' blushed and smiled. "No, miss, we're just friends from Hogwarts," Angelina said. "He's one of the owners of the new joke shop," she addressed to Fred. "Oh Weasley," she smiled. "Your older brother, Percy dropped by last week and ranted about cauldrons and the use of phase out brooms again. Can he shrink his pride a bit? Crouch was not like him."  
  
"I'll tell him that!" both friends said in unison. Madame Rosmerta left their table and they started on their food.  
  
"Love birds?" Fred said quietly. "We're not. Heck, we're friends!"  
  
"Yeah," Angelina said taking a bite off her puff. "And besides, what we feel for each other is normal. Friendship.right?"  
  
Fred was staring intently at Angelina's brown eyes. "Oh.yeah," he said softly. "Friendship and uh.lo." he snapped back to reality, "I mean love as friends."  
  
"Oh," Angelina sighed. "Say, Katie's engaged to George, am I right?" she asked trying to change topic. "Lucky girl!"  
  
The smile was wiped off the red head's face. "Yeah, lucky Katie. He got George for a boyfriend. And lucky George."  
  
Angelina saw the slight hurt on Fred's face. "Hey, what's the matter? Is it Katie or George?"  
  
"No, really, it's just," he stammered. "All this time, he had someone of the girl side with him.in his heart to be with. But I have not been keen with other women."  
  
"Aw, don't worry, Freddie," she said lacing her hands with his. "You still have me." The next moment, their lips were locked together in a passionate kiss.  
  
Then there was a grunt. Both stopped and looked up. Hagrid sat just right hiding them from view. His massive form blocked other eyes from seeing them. They kissed again harder.  
  
They finished their extra large butterbeer and went to Weasley Wizard Wheezes. There were lots of people, half of them were children inside. To their surprise, their former teacher Remus Lupin was there too talking to George and Mr. Weasley.  
  
They saw Fred and Angelina and invited them over. "Dad what are you doing here?" Fred asked.  
  
"Oh just thinking of crisp pranks to send to Percy and your mother," Arthur Weasley said. "Remus here dropped by and trying to find the perfect joke to make Severus laugh."  
  
"Oh him!" Angelina chuckled. "Professor Lupin, you have to stay away from exploding stuff."  
  
"I asked him to try the Blondie Mints," George said. "Ginny had them earlier and cried. I bet you reversed it." He saw his twin hand-in-hand with Angelina.  
  
The others saw it too. Lupin jeered, "Hey, after school romance. Your parents had it too." Arthur laughed. "Probably Ron and Ginny eventually will have it too."  
  
"They already have it, Professor," Fred said blushing. "It's been there since their third year between Ron and Hermione. And as for Ginny.well ever since she saw Harry at Platform 9 3/4, she's crazy over him. Harry felt for Ginny in second year."  
  
"I've been told," the former professor said. "I must be off. I'll be meeting up with Sirius up that mountain again. He needs a few things. Plus, a few laughs. See you around people!"  
  
"I must go too," Arthur said. "Molly might be ballistic now. I've added 'twins' store' in the clock. So she knows I'm up to something."  
  
"Bye Dad," Fred and George said. Angelina waved.  
  
"So." George mocked, "lovely couple we have here. Is this true?"  
  
"Yes George, you'd better believe it!" Fred said going behind the counter and lightly punching his twins on the arm.  
  
"Yes." Angelina said. "Don't ask since when 'cause it's just for forty- five minutes ago. Hey, Percy gave me a month's break. Vacancy?"  
  
"Of course," George said. "A bunch of second year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws bought all the Liquid Chips and sent everything a mess. Could you tidy it up a bit?"  
  
"Where's Katie?" Angelina asked. Fred went inside and supplied another box of LC.  
  
"Oh she's cleaning up the Dance-A-Toot boxes," he answered. "It's those little whistles that makes you dance for five minutes when you blow on them. She'll be here any minute."  
  
"All right. I'm on my way then," she said pulling her wand out of her jeans pocket. Fred was there staking more boxes of LC. "Hey there, love," Angelina said kissing his cheek.  
  
Fred merely smiled. He kissed her back and continued on working. "So, I guess you're working for three Weasleys now."  
  
"Right you are, boss," she joked. She sensed that something is not right. "Is there anything again, Fred? What now?"  
  
"Oh nothing, Angel," he said helping her levitate the stacked up boxes of Fake Wands and Rubber Chicken Gums. "Just.well, I want you to know that I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Freddie," she said pulling him for a smack.  
  
"But the way you look at George.I don't know. He kissed you first and stuff. I know you like him too but."  
  
"Fred, I kissed him because I thought YOU don't like me," Angelina said dropping one or two boxes. "But it is you in here," she took his hand and placed it on her heartbeat, "all the time since I saw you fooling around in the Hogwarts Express."  
  
Fred said nothing more and collected the lithe form of Angelina Johnson in his arms to a kiss. George saw them from the counter and just smiled. Katie appeared from the far shelves and kissed George.  
  
"I thought we're just friends, my angel," Fred whispered in her ear. "But no.not anymore."  
  
"I can't wait to be called Angelina J. Weasley, my love," Angelina answered. "I love you with all my heart and soul, I do."  
  
They kissed more and more until customers started to shop.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************** Epilogue  
  
Angelina and Fred married two years later in a double wedding with Katie Bell and George. Ron swore his love to Hermione forever and Harry did so with Ginny. Angelina quit working with the Ministry and worked part time at the Weasley Wizard Wheezes and The Daily Prophet as a Hogsmeade Correspondent.  
  
They had a baby a year later they named Angelica Romane. Then three years after the wonderful red head little girl, two naughty boys with brown hair were born. They named them Thomas and Timothy.  
  
05/11/2002 


End file.
